


Roadside Romp

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Ouma, bottom!hara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: "We've been dating for 3 years now... and you know what i just realized?""What?""We've never had sex in this car!Hey, hey, let's pick up what we started in KayKay's closet~ Pull over somewhere so we commit public indecency together~”





	Roadside Romp

**Author's Note:**

> And then he did lmfao
> 
> SO
> 
> This takes place directly after 'A Little Reunion' 
> 
> I did say they defiled that car didnt i Hehehehe
> 
> This was strangely hard to finish. I got stuck on it like 8 times u wu' but i still enjoy it! Anyways, this was for a prompt i got on tumblr. Jeez, its been a long time comin' but i finished it!!!!
> 
> The 2 tracks used here are I wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys (even tho it was only like 4 lines) and Closer - Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Because no one will be able to convince me that Shuichi wouldnt listen to these guys

Saihara sat on Ouma's lap, both having already crawled onto the back seats and stripped each other of their clothing, moaning into the leader's purplish black hair as 3 slick fingers pumped in and out of him. His fingers stretched and prodded at his inner walls in an almost curious manner. The detective's hands were placed on his lover's shoulders as said lover licked and nipped at his nipples, his fingers sliding in deeper and just barely poking at that sweetspot.

 

Saihara whined softly.

 

The atmosphere in the car was both romantic and sexy, the purple and blue lights from the dashboard giving the interior a soft glow while music played from Saihara's playlist.

 

_ I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in the dust _

 

_ I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I will never rust _

 

_ If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot _

 

_ You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours~ _

 

Saihara panted as he felt those fingers slide out of him then ran along his waist, to his thigh and traced his hardened dick slowly. He trembled in Ouma's arms as those fingers rubbed around the base then gave him a gentle squeeze. He crooned in pleasure.

 

"Ahh… Kokichi~" 

 

He heard a light giggle come from the man under him before he pulled his waist closer, pressing their cocks together as he ran his hands up and down his lower back and cupped his ass to give it a light squeeze. Saihara blushed a darker red. Ouma was being so handsy… Not that he minded, in fact, he loved when the short leader took care of him like this. But him being all slow and sensual was… unexpected.

 

He should be used to it from his eccentric boyfriend though... and yet, he still somehow manages to catch him off guard.

 

Ouma wrapped his arms around him, one hand tracing along his spine while the other…. He nuzzled his face against his chest as he hummed along with the song. Saihara ran his hands down the leader's back, nuzzling into his hair and enjoying the faint scent of lavender and vanilla. Saihara rolled his hips forward to feel some of that wonderful friction, a soft pleased moan escaping his lips. 

 

Ouma placed an open mouth kiss under his chin. "Now that I got you all nice and relaxed~" he purred then placed another kiss on his collarbone next to the hickey from earlier, "I think it's time to move on to the more  _ fun _ stuff, yeah?~"

 

"Mm, mhm~" Saihara, so lost in the fog of content and pleasure clouding his head, didn't notice or pay attention to the hidden meaning in his boyfriend's words until-

 

_ click _

 

Saihara blinked at the small sound, pulling away slightly before a small yelp escaped as he was pulled down by the leash attached to his collar.  _ Leash. _ He snuck the leash into his car? Wide gold eyes stared into mischief and lust filled purple eyes as Ouma pressed and rubbed their noses together with a smirk. 

 

"Nishishi~ I have something  _ very _ ~ special planned for you tonight my darlin'~" he crooned then pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "Now, be a good boy and lay down on your back for me~"

 

Saihara's breath hitched and he nodded. As soon as the grip on the leash slackened, he slid himself off Ouma's lap and laid back on the seats, his left leg up behind the backseat headrest while the other hung off the edge of the seat. Ouma slid his hand under his right knee and lifted his leg up before situating himself right between his legs, his erection rubbing against Saihara's balls. The young detective shivered with anticipation.

 

The music faded out a few seconds ago and there was a bit of dead air, which was odd, but as soon as Ouma had him right where he wanted him and the next track started playing, the blush on Saihara's face spread to his ears and neck as he stared up at the smirking man.

 

Oh god…  _ This song _ .

 

Ouma snickered as he ran his hand up his side to his chest and pinched his nipple getting a small gasp. "You always get so cutely flustered when this song plays…" he purred then leaned forward slightly to place a small kiss on his lovers trembling lips. "I wonder why~ Is it because it's accurate?~" he asked with a sly smile before cupping his cheek. "Yet, we've never had sex to it. The true crime really, but that's gonna change tonight~" he cooed, his expression changing to a much softer demeanor. "Just remember your words ok?~"

 

Saihara blinked before he smiled and nuzzled into the hand on his cheek, nodding. Even in the heat of the moment, he made sure to remind his shy lover of his safe words. He really loved Ouma so much. Ouma gave him a tender kiss before pulling away and slipping back into his Dom persona. He ran his hand down from his cheek, along his neck and over the collar, down his chest as his fingers twirled the leash playfully then grabbed hold of it. 

 

_ You let me violate you _

 

Ouma tugged lightly on the leash then wrapped it around his own wrist as he grinded his dick against Saihara's sack, his grip on his lover's thigh tightening a bit.

 

_ You let me desecrate you _

 

Saihara moaned and squirmed as he felt nails drag down his side and felt the tip of Ouma's cock prod against his slick, twitchy hole. He panted and licked his own lips eagerly.

 

_ You let me penetrate you _

 

The detective tilted his head back with a cry of pleasure as he finally felt his sir push into him, stretching him, filling him. He gripped onto the headrest above him with one hand while the other pressed against the car door. 

 

"A-ahh…~"

 

_ You let me complicate you _

 

The little leader tucked Saihara's leg under his arm, allow him to hook it around his lower back, then gripped at his waist as he gave his cute Sub a sharp thrust while tugging on the leash slightly. He arched himself off the seats as Ouma sheathed himself into him completely.

 

_ Help me, _

_ I broke apart my insides _

 

Ouma pressed their lips together and traced them with the tip of his tongue as he gave him slow, deep thrusts.

 

_ Help me, _

_ I've got no soul to sell _

 

Saihara panted and crooned before pressing his tongue against Ouma's and tangling them together as they locked lips and kissed passionately but messily.

 

_ Help me, _

_ The only thing that works for me~ _

 

_ Help me get away from myself… _

 

Ouma broke the kiss and bit on his jawline, his grip on Saihara's waist tightening as he pulled out halfway getting a small whine...

 

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

 

He narrowed his glowing purple eyes as he thrust forward suddenly, cutting off the whine and replacing it with a gasp and yelps of pleasure as he pounded against him to the rhythm of the music.

 

_ I want to feel you from the inside _

 

Ouma shifted his hips then slammed directly against his lover's sweetspot. Saihara screamed.

 

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

 

"HHHAAaa! Kokichi!" He yelled out freely as his arms wrapped around his Dom and scratched at his back.

 

_ My whole existence is flawed. _

 

The hand clinging onto his waist slid towards his leaking cock and stroked it slowly and gently, in contrast to the rough pounding he was receiving against his prostate. Ohhh, if Ouma kept this up he was gonna-!

 

_ You get me closer to god _

 

Ouma littered sharp bites down his jawline until he reached his neck, right above the collar. He ran his teeth along the exposed skin then licked at the spot as he slowed his thrusts until he stopped, half buried inside him. His hand still continued to stroke him gently however. Saihara slumped and panted hard, quieter moans slipping from his lips as he trembled under his boyfriend.

 

Ouma purred against him, unwrapping the leash from his wrist, as he sucked at the pulse in his neck. Saihara buried one hand in soft, purple hair and weaved his fingers through the strands before running his hand down to his shoulder.

 

" _ You can have my isolation _ "  Saihara sang, getting Ouma's attention as he pulled away from his neck and stared into those golden eyes.

 

" _ You can have the hate that it brings"  _ he continued through his moans as the shorter man ran his fingers over his dick then slid both hand up his torso to his shoulders. He held on as he pushed himself fully back inside his lover's welcoming warmth.

 

_ "You can have my absence of faith" _ Saihara moaned as Ouma started moving slow but deep again. His hands ran over his Dom's chest before they wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer. He rubbed their noses together as they stared into each other's half lidded eyes, both filled with love and lust, warmth and desire.

 

_ "You can have my everything" _

 

Ouma licked at his beloved's parted, swollen lips as his arms wrapped around his neck, one hand gripping onto the back of his head while the other rested by his shoulder blade. He rolled his hips against Saihara getting a shaky groan.

 

_ "Help me, _

_ Tear down my reason"  _ The 2 sang together as they rocked against one another, Ouma digging his nails into Saihara's back and moaning breathlessly when the detective tightened around him.

 

_ "Help me, _

_ It's your sex I can smell" _ Ouma nuzzled his nose against his neck as Saihara tilted his head back, a little whine falling from his lips as he felt his lover press against that sensitive bundle of nerves. The hand buried in dark blue hair slid to his cheek before cupping him and running his thumb along his jawline.

 

_ "Help me, _

_ You make me perfect~"  _ they crooned as they pressed their forehead together, purple and greyish gold eyes twinkling. Ouma giggled and smiled, licking at the corner of his mouth before grabbing hold of the leash once again. Saihara smiled back, licked his Dom’s tongue then hooked both legs around his waist.

 

_ "Help me become somebody else" _

 

They pressed their free hands together then entwined their fingers and held on to each other tight. Ouma pulled his sweet Sub into a steamy, sloppy kiss as he reared his hips back and slapped his hips forward. 

 

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

Every thrust was aimed at his prostate and Saihara felt like he might actually lose his mind to the pleasure Ouma was giving him.

_ I want to feel you from the inside _

Saihara broke the kiss and yelled as he trembled and tensed up. “Ahhhahh! Kokichi! I…! I’m-!” Ah, he didn’t wanna cum yet, but Ouma was relentless with his thrusts.

_ I want to fuck you like an animal _

“Hhmmn… Shuichi~ my beloved boytoy~”

_ My whole existence is flawed _

Saihara peeked back up at him as he panted and whined, trying to hold back as long as possible. Ouma licked his own lips then leaned over him, pulled at the leash and purred, “Cum.  _ Now _ .”

_ You get me closer to god _

Saihara exhaled sharply before he released, a choked scream escaping as his seed splashed against their bellies and torso. He went limp as he panted and felt his hand slip out of Ouma’s grip. Ouma grunted as he pulled out a bit then gripped himself to prevent his own orgasm. Saihara eyes fluttered a bit before he gave his boyfriend a questioning and slightly annoyed pout. 

“Wh-...”

"Aw, why the disappointed look?~" Ouma pouted back as he pulled out completely then kneaded at Saihara's thigh gently. The golden eyed man shivered and squirmed. The orgasm he just experienced left him feeling…. overly sensitive… "Song's not over yet baby…" he purred, holding his chin and running his thumb along his bottom lip, wiping away some of the drool sliding down. "And I plan on making sure you are nice~ and thoroughly~  _ wrecked _ " Ouma giggled.

Saihara's pupils expanded as he panted and licked at Ouma's thumb with a light moan. "Aah…~"

Ouma smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before sliding back a bit and licking at his collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving multiple hickeys as he trailed his way down...

_ Through every forest above the trees _

 

His Dom's touch was methodical and gentle, but it sent fire though his veins. A little nip to his nipple, fingers ghosting along his cock and balls. 

 

"Hhnn~ 'Kichi~" he placed both feet against the car roof, keeping his legs spread as wide as possible for that lovely wandering hand.

 

_ Within my stomach scraped off my knees _

 

Ouma snickered as he cupped his balls and massaged him, then wrapped his fingers around his half hard dick and stroked him back to full mast. He swirled his tongue in the cum splattered along his tummy, licking it up as he stroked firmly.

 

_ I drink the honey inside your hive _

 

Saihara gasped as he felt his mischievous boyfriend suck on the head of his cock and run his tongue along the slit slowly… then slide one finger back into him to prod at his tingly inner muscles. It was both nice and frustrating. Nice because the little extra stimulation was very much welcomed. Frustrating because one finger was  _ nothing _ compared to size and feeling his sir's cock inside him.

 

"Fuck…. 'Kichi… Hhh,  _ please~" _

 

Ouma smirked around him before pulling away, removing the finger, then sliding his hand up and down his inner thigh. 

 

"You want me inside you again so badly, you're begging?~ How cute…~" he draped himself over Saihara and combed his fingers through his hair as he littered kisses all over his face. "You've been such a good boy for me, so I'll make sure your nice and full ok?~" 

 

"Mm, mhm~" he giggled a little, metaphorical hearts in his eyes as he was peppered with kisses.

 

_ You are the reason I stay alive _

 

Saihara lifted his hips a little, allowing Ouma to slide himself back in. His toes curled as their hips slapped against each other at a fast steady pace. He was making sure to avoid his prostate though, but with how overstimulated and heated he felt already, he didn't need much to be pushed to the edge of orgasm once again. 

 

Ouma panted and groaned in pleasure as slammed against him. The way his lover tightened around him and moaned his name as he pleasured him was so hot, he wasn't gonna last any longer. "Hahh..~ Shumai~ My darlin'~"

 

"K-Kichi!~ I'm-! Please-!" 

 

"Nishishi~ All together now baby~" 

 

He pressed their lips together in a soft, loving kiss as he slammed his hips forward, hitting his prostate one last time before he stilled and came inside him with a deep moan. Saihara's yells was swallowed up by his Dom as he closed his eyes tightly and came again for the 3rd time that night. As the music faded out, the only sound in the car was of the couple's wet kissing and ragged panting. 

 

Saihara was completely spent under Ouma, he looked about 2 seconds away from passing out. Ouma tugged on the leash gently, getting a small grunt, before removing it from his choker and dropping it on the car floor. He snickered.

 

"Don't pass out just yet love…" he cooed as he sat up slowly. 

 

Saihara took a few more deep breaths before opening one eye slowly. "Hh..?"

 

God, he will never not be adorable post orgasm(s) in Ouma's eyes. 

 

He opened the compartment in between the 2 front seats and pulled out some cleaning wipes. After pulling out and making sure to carefully clean both of them up (while trying to avoid getting too much semen dribbling on to the seats. Saihara will definitely chew him out for this later. Worth it though.), he tapped on Saihara then helped him into a sideways sitting position before pulling out a bottle of water and opening it up. "When we get back, I'll run you a bath ok?"

 

Saihara smiled and gave a small nod as he took the water and chugged half of it before giving the rest back to the little leader. Ouma finished the rest of the water then pulled down the arm rest between the 2 backseats and opened up the little hidden compartment that led to the trunk. He reached in and pulled out a light blanket and a small fluffy pillow before closing it back up then making sure his beloved was all comfy and snuggly.

 

Saihara was a very content and satisfied ball of love at the moment. 

 

"Now you just relax," Ouma said as he buckled him in, "And I'm gonna drive us home ok?~"

 

Saihara peeked at his lover through narrowed eyes. "...."

 

"Calm down~ I'm not gonna be all reckless with you in the car. Silly boy," Ouma said then stuck his tongue out. "Besides, it's not like you're in any position to drive the rest of the way anyways, nishishi~"

 

Saihara huffed with a small pout then closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow. 

 

Ouma kissed around his eyes then climbed into the driver's seat and put on his seatbeat. He was kinda~ disappointed that no cops showed up honestly but at the same time, grateful. Overstimulation and multiple orgasms… and in a car! 

 

Ouma hummed then turned to look back to his content sweetheart. "Hey Shuichi?~"

 

"Hm?..." Saihara opened his eyes with a questioning expression.

 

"Did you have fun?"

 

Saihara blinked then smiled and snickered. "Of course… But I always have fun with you… Silly boy…" he responded then snuggled back into the pillow and blanket.

 

Ouma smiled as he started the car. "I just like hearing you say it~ Its your job as my boyfriend to inflate my ego after all~" he giggled as he drove off.

 

"Mhm…~"

 

Bonus!!

 

"Good morning Saihara-san!"

 

"Ouma? Uh…. good morning?... What is it?"

 

"Shuichi won't be able to make to the office today!"

 

"...Why?... Is he alright?"

 

"He's a little sick. You know, we went to that party with our classmates last night~ Toootally went nuts with the alcohol and sweets!"

 

"Hmm… Shuichi doesn't drink or like a lot of sweet things…"

 

"Nishishi~ Ya got me! That was a lie. I mean, I could tell you the truth~ but all you need to know is he's just really tired from all the  _ fuuuun _ ~ we had last night so he'll be working from home today ok?~"

 

"........Yeah, ok."

 

"Bye bye, Saihara-san~"

 

_ Click _

 

"Kichi, why do you always have to antagonize my Uncle like that…"

 

"It's amusing~ Besides, he's never liked me anyways soooo~"

 

A sigh.

 

"Now you just relax! I'm gonna give you a nice massage~"

 

"M'k…… but you're still cleaning out my car."

 

"Aw, come on! It's not that dirty or noticeable!..."

 

"Your plans, your mess to clean."

 

"Hmph. Meanie…"

**Author's Note:**

> U 3U 
> 
> I think i made it cute. Kichi loves his adorbs lil Sub so much 💕


End file.
